Welcome to Saint Clover
by ryumitan21
Summary: Haruno Sakura se debe encargar del nuevo empleado del Centro Comercial de Saint Clover, un desastre cuidar a otro ¿Desastre?. Pero.. ¿Qué pasará si él no es lo que aparenta ser? Sasusaku como pareja principal, otras parejas de Naruto presentes. Este es un universo A/U


**Welcome to Saint Clover.**

Las noches dentro de las cuatro paredes que encerraban aquel lugar comercial, detonaban la sintonía que compartían los empleados con los consumidores. Los empleados que conformaban el centro comercial Saint Clover eran elegidos por el carisma que podían transmitir a cada uno de los comensales que iban día a día a realizar sus compras. Con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labiales se proponían cada día de la semana a abrir sus puertas a las nueve de la mañana como era costumbre, excepto sábados y domingos donde deseaban descansar y su horario comenzaba a las diez para palpar sencillamente un poco que significaba ser una persona con menos responsabilidades o ese era la mentira que querían creer los fines de semana.

Personas de todas partes del mundo querían recorrer las majestuosidades que podían ofrecer el inmenso Centro Comercial de St. Clover, tantos los cines, las tiendas que ofrecían cosas limitadas a un público seleccionado y monumentos colocados en partes clave para darle un toque diferente al destino. Definitivamente era uno de esos lugares que valía la pena si visitaban Japón.

El supermercado uno de los más grandes que acaparaba cada cosa loca o comida extraña que se pudiese buscar en Japón, reunía a gente capaz que ayudaba al buen funcionamiento del lugar, entre ellas se encontraba una de las empleadas que ejercía como ayudante en esa institución hace ya un año atrás. Haruno Sakura, una bella doncella de tan solo 20 años de edad, que resaltaba en todo aspecto ya sea por ese cabello rosáceo el cuál tan solo pasar a su lado se sentía el aroma de las flores de Sakura que usaba religiosamente en su cabello, otra característica explícita de la joven, que acompañaba sus hermosos ojos jade que muchos de sus compañeros abnegados admiraban en secreto y muchas de sus compañeras con iris de diferentes tonalidades deseaban tener. A pesar de ello, era tan solo una empleada más que no parecía ir para atrás ni para adelante, o es como la mayoría la pensaba al ser reservada con su alrededor.

ㅡAcabas de poner en el estante equivocado aquel producto Haruno.

Fue lo único que le dijo aquel chico que lucía casi de la misma edad que ella, bostezando como sí que aquello fuese problemático, así como todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Colocó su carpeta de apuntes detrás de la cabeza de la peli rosada, para despertarla de aquel ensueño que parecía no captar, mientras trabajaba. No sabía por cuanto tiempo él la había estado observando pero si no fuese por su constante ayuda, su jefa de departamento podría simplemente presentar otra amonestación sobre su trabajo. ¿Otra? Sí, otra después del escándalo de fin de semana en donde ella por error dejó caer el cartón que cargaba varias botellas de leche en vidrio por el piso cuatro sin siquiera llegar a la bodega donde estarían sanos y salvos los productos.

ㅡGracias, Shikamaruㅡ. Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras hacia una leve inclinación a su compañero.

ㅡNo agradezcas, si Temari se entera ibas a estar en problemasㅡ. Terminó su frase con un leve bostezo, el cuál perduró mientras seguía su camino al siguiente pasillo y levantaba su mano en ademán de despedida, mientras caminaba. Suponía que la peli rosada iba a observarlo mientras se perdía, así que era la única despedida que se podía encontrar con ellos.

Al graduarse del colegio su vida dependía de los propios ingresos que ella podía generar en diferentes tiendas donde se dedicaba a trabajar a medio tiempo luego del instituto, sus padres se encontraban en Shanghái trabajando por sus sueños y ella se había quedado en Japón sin depender de ellos. Debido a su desesperación por encontrar algo pronto y poder reunir dinero para entrar a la Escuela de Medicina fue aceptada en el supermercado del Centro Comercial St. Clover. Uno de los altos mandos Hatake Kakashi, la había entrevistado y del mismo modo habían tenido una química única, la cual hizo que este la contratase casi enseguida con tan sólo 19 años de edad.

Agradecida por su puesto, dijo que trataría de hacer lo mejor en el tiempo en que ella se encontrase contratada para luego retirarse y llegar motivada al día siguiente siendo este su primer día de una nueva vida, después de todo; comenzaría a ahorrar lo que más podría en el centro comercial y esperar a pronto pagar la cuota inicial de sus estudios. Aquel centro comercial era casi único, sin decir especial. Todo era rodeado por un aura de misterio al ser que la familia dueña del mismo era desconocida por todos. No se podría olvidar su procedencia le pertenecía a una sola familia, así como la mayor parte de los locales que se encontraba en el mismo. Llegando a existir la posibilidad de también tener otros centros comerciales en varios distritos de Japón y quizá de manera mundial, esto último le había dado pereza de investigar a la peli rosada cuando quiso averiguar sobre la familia dueña del lugar donde trabajaba, pero al final solo llegó en que poco se conocía sobre los trabajos que ellos ejercían, llegando a pensar que quizá serían una de aquellas familias influyentes con las cuáles no podrías meterte en su vida, por lo inalcanzable que sonaban y por el poder que obtenían mientras se hacían paso por diferentes mercados comerciales.

Su primer día de trabajo a casi una hora antes de abrir oficialmente el supermercado, Temari como así se hizo llamar su jefa en ese momento los presentó poco a poco. La dirigió por los diferentes pasillos debido al hecho que deseaba que se familiarice lo más pronto posible, o es lo que esperaba con las presentaciones casi formales que realizaba con la nueva integrante de la familia. Después de todo era su primer día y se iba a tomar el atrevimiento de presentarla personalmente a cada importante trabajador de Clover House.

Los minutos pasaban y cada rostro que veía trataban de quedarse en la mente de la joven, que los saludaba con una sonrisa y la respectiva reverencia de respeto a ellos. Entre los que podía recordar, se encontraba Kiba, jefe de los guardias que ofrecía sus servicios cierto días de la semana en diferentes localidades del centro comercial, la primera vez que lo vio, pudo asociarlo a un perro, un perro grande y majestuoso que disfrutaba lo que hacía y a su vez, la divertía a manera que pasaba el tiempo con sus historias de fantasmas que solían penar en ese centro comercial, ya sea a manera de broma o no a Sakura a veces se le olvidaba no gritar o hacerse notar cuando las escuchaba.

También se encontraba Shikamaru uno de los que llevaba la contabilidad del lugar, el cuál ejercía a veces de cajero cuando sustituía de una buena pero muy perezosa manera a alguien que pudiese estar enfermo y le pidiera ayuda. Todo le parecía problemático y los encuentros de odio entre él y la jefa del departamento parecían ser tan intensos que Sakura no sabía si saldría viva si se metía en alguna pelea entre ellos dos. Definitivamente Temari no daba su brazo a torcer ni siquiera con el departamento de contabilidad de la empresa.

TenTen una de las cajeras de puesto fijo que muy amable, ayudaba de vez en cuando a Sakura cuando le tocaba ejercer detrás de caja, o en cualquier momento todo esto dependiendo de donde Temari la quisiera mandar, se encontraba en ella una aliada más en los momentos de perdición. En poco tiempo, se hizo casi indispensable, pasaba con ella en la hora del almuerzo y cuando salían del trabajo al anochecer para esperar algún medio de transporte que las separaría para llevarlas a su casa y así verse al día siguiente para renovar los nuevos cuentos de los trabajadores de Saint Clover. Sus vidas entre chismes de poco interés se forjaban entre ambas, en el año de haberse conocido ya parecían amigas de toda la vida.

Se encontraba Chouji, el encargado de la panadería, poco sabía de él, pero siempre que notaba a Sakura cabizbaja le otorgaba el grato honor de probar el pan del día, antes de poder darlo a la venta. Se podría decir que terminaba siendo una de las consentidas del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno ante las miradas de los superiores que siempre iban y venían observando que todo vaya tan correcto como siempre, el sueño de este panadero era abrir su propia panadería la cuál estaba muy cerca y a la vez muy lejos de cumplir o es lo que siempre con una sonrisa le decía a la misma Sakura, mientras almorzaban pan de yakizoba en las pocas veces que se sentaban a almorzar juntos.

En ese año en el que trabajó para el supermercado ubicado en uno de los más grandes centros comerciales, aprendió a querer a sus cercanos, así como a Yamanaka Ino su pronunciada rival, la chica de la sección de ropa, la cuál muchas veces se la veía jugando alrededor del puesto de jardinería del centro comercial. Estando junto a ella en pocas veces, aprendió a leer la situación de ella y de su familia. Al parecer aquel trabajo era un pasatiempo, mientras sus padres seguían construyendo un imperio de flores. Aunque ella lo negara, amaba las flores y es por eso que siempre iba y visitaba el invernadero que yacía en el ala este del lugar.

Por último y no menos importante se encontraban sus amigos de otros departamentos comerciales. A pesar de solo estar confinada a el supermercado, con su traje a rayas y su posición correcta, TenTen la había llevado a dar un tour por los diferentes puestos, conociendo a gente más interesante y reuniéndose con ellos en momentos específicos así como celebrar su primer cumpleaños junto a ellos.

Así pasaron los días, Sakura se iba acostumbrado a las personas, con las que solía encontrarse de vez en cuando en la hora del almuerzo o ya sea a la hora que le otorgaban libre, a empleados de otras tiendas departamentales. Les gustaba convivir o ir al patio de comidas para saber como iban sus negocios o como la estaban llevando a pesar del tiempo separados y de los contantes mensajes por Line que todos solían mandarse ya sea por los grupos o por individual, entre sus amigos importantes y recientemente hechos, se encontraba Sai encargado de la tienda de antigüedades, pero que se había modernizado ahora último colocando un puesto de fotografía y celulares, habiendo extendido su negocio junto a Shino uno de sus socios. Rock Lee, con la tienda departamental de otakus aunque su familia se dedicaba a la venta de licores, nunca le había llamado la atención, por más decir que su tolerancia al alcohol era casi al cero por ciento llevando a tratar de manejar su doble vida de otaku y sobrellevando la forma de tolerar el negocio de su familia. Poco a poco la joven peli rosa, iba conociendo cada uno de estos personajes de manera más llevadera sobre todo en persona ya sea por encuentro casuales o reuniones de diferentes departamentos comerciales. Llegando a forjar una especie de amistad gracias a estos.

Así pasó un año, un año donde conoció gente grandiosa y decidida con aspiraciones a futuro, las cuales solo se veían afectadas al no encontrar algo mejor, pero sin molestia alguna porque se divertían con lo que hacían. Un sonido a lo lejos, le indicaba a Sakura que ella se estaba perdiendo de algo. ¿Qué era? Parecía alguien que le estaba hablando ¿Era eso? ¡Exacto! Su jefa le hablaba en ese momento.

ㅡHaruno, Haruno Sakura. ¿Me estás escuchando? ㅡ. Reclamó una muy molesta Temari al ver que sus palabras no eran atendidas por la joven enfrente de ella.

ㅡ¿Acaso debo repetirte lo que va a pasar en estos días porque no me prestabas atención? ㅡ. Repitió, tocándose el abultado vientre de unos 7 meses de embarazo que presentaba su jefa, para los que trabajaban en esa empresa, fue una total sorpresa darse cuenta que Temari una de las brujas del negocio, había quedado embarazada. ¿Quién se cogería a la bestia indomable del departamento de ventas? Para todos fue un gran misterio, rompiendo el mito de que ella sería una bestia asexual, posiblemente virgen y soltera con 40 gatos como amantes. Definitivamente, a pesar de la belleza descomunal que ocultaba debajo de sus gafas, su personalidad aún no encajaba perfectamente con cualquier tipo de personaje que quisiera salir con ella.

Un suspiro salió de los labiales de la rubia, sabía que debía explicarle cuidadosamente lo que iba a suceder en los siguientes días o definitivamente la única cabeza que iba a rodar en ese día sería solo la de ella. Respirando hondo y pidiendo paciencia celestial de nuevo le habló a la distraída oji verde enfrente de ella para que comprendiera lo que iba a pasar, así volvió a abrir sus labiales solo para repetir las órdenes de sus superiores.

ㅡ Podrás fijarte, que pronto estaré indispuesta, por un corto período de tiempo en el trabajo. Así que, de arriba, es decir de los superiores vendrá un nuevo trabajador. Este no será mi sustituto como tal, ya que para eso se encuentra Hyuuga Neji. Pero sí, estará como mano derecha del mismo. Te encargarás de dirigirlo y explicarle el trabajo que deberá hacer en este periodo en el que no estaré, por permisos del doctor. Mañana espero llegues media hora antes de la hora de ingreso, ya que deberás capacitarlo un poco antes de la llegada del resto, cuento contigoㅡ. Dicho esto, y con pasos lentos, Temari se dirigió a su oficina para dejar terminado el último papeleo de la semana que cerraría el mes. Estaba por terminar noviembre, por lo que los asuntos navideños y las locuras de compras se vendría a toda prisa, así como todos los trabajadores, que se levantaban un poco antes para terminar de arreglar con detalles navideños la llegada de la Navidad e incentivar a los comensales a conseguir los productos que ellos puedan ofrecer y a su vez, en que gastaran más su dinero. Así es como funcionaba el arte del Marketing en sus vidas. Vender y obtener beneficios.

Tal como lo pidió su jefa, Sakura se presentó, no solo media hora antes de la hora de llegada de los nuevos. Sino una hora antes de los mismos, si debía prepararse lo iba a hacer bien además de que desconocía si era hombre o mujer quién iba a dirigirse a ella. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en sus finos labios, los cuáles esperaba nadie se fijará. Amaba cuando no había ruido, cuando el centro comercial estaba casi solitario y solo tenía la compañía de Inuzuka Kiba quién le solía contar su amor los perros y lo admirado que se sentía ya sea por la belleza de ellos o por su lealtad. Casi 10 minutos escuchando a su amigo que no se fijaba como el tiempo, pasaba. Ya debía cambiar y hacer su papeleo de ingreso.

Caminaba casi distraída hacia su vestíbulo cuando escucho ciertos ruidos provenientes al vestidor de los empleados. ¿Quién estaría ahí en ese momento? Se supone que aún esperaba la llegada de la nueva persona. ¿Acaso había llegado más temprano que antes? Esperaba no meterse en problemas solo por no haber recibido a aquel en el preciso momento en que esa persona había pisado el edificio. Poco a poco se fue acercando al vestidor, aquel sonido de metal moviéndose se hacía cada vez más intenso y extraño. Con mucho cuidado, comenzó a ver de reojo aquella escena. Yamanaka Ino ejerciendo una expresión extraña en su rostro. ¿Acaso le pasaba algo? Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió casi de inmediato a la habitación para que sus pupilas se volvieran débiles ante aquel escenario indescriptible.

Ino y un chico extraño estaban teniendo relaciones enfrente de sus ojos, su compañera se encontraba encima de la mesa de estar con aquel hombre encima de ella, observando como este entraba y salía de su interior, cosa nunca antes vista por ella. Es decir ¿Porno? ¡Claro que lo había visto! Pero no en persona. Era como si estuviesen poseídos. Ella era invisible, no se percataron de su presencia, ni mucho menos se iban a ver afectados si ella se hacía notar de una manera u otra. Por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba, y lo que pensó hasta que una sensación embriagadora la tomó por sorpresa en ese momento y las fuerzas se le escaparon súbitamente, cayendo al suelo perdiendo conciencia alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo único que sabía es que ahora se había metido en problemas nuevamente si se supiera toda aquella situación enredada que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

ㅡBienvenido a Saint Cloverㅡ. Murmuro en el suelo perdiendo contacto alguno con la realidad.

 **Próximo capítulo: Uchiha Sasuke.**


End file.
